vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Rocky Marciano
Rocky Marciano eigentlich Rocco Francis Marchegiano (* 1. September 1923 in Brockton, Massachusetts als Sohn italienischer Einwanderer; † 31. August 1969 in der Nähe von Newton, Iowa) war ein Italo-amerikanischer Boxer. Marciano begann 1943 in der US-Armee mit dem Boxen. Nach seiner Militärzeit bestritt er unter dem Namen Rocky Mack zwölf Kämpfe als Amateur (acht Siege), ehe er 1947 ins Profilager wechselte. Rocky Marciano gilt bis heute für viele Experten und Fans weltweit als der größte Boxer aller Zeiten. Seine unglaubliche Fähigkeit, immense Schläge ans Kinn wegzustecken (in seiner gesamten Profikarriere ging er insgesamt 2 mal zu Boden), sein Kämpferherz, seine Furchtlosigkeit, sein unvergleichbarer Wille bis zum letzten zu kämpfen, seine akribische Vorbereitung auf jeden Kampf, seine unglaubliche körperliche Verfassung, die er sich vor jedem Kampf so antrainierte, als ginge es um sein Leben, und nicht zuletzt die immense Schlagkraft seiner Rechten, die er liebevoll "Susie Q" nannte und bis heute als härtester Punch in der Geschichte des Boxsports gilt und mit dem er unter anderem Joe Louis durch die Ringseile schlug, prägten den Nimbus des "Unschlagbaren" Schwergewichts-Champions Rocky Marciano. Zu allen Zeiten vor, während und nach seiner sportlichen Karriere blieb Marciano ein wahrer Gentleman, der sich, ungleich vieler Kollegen, keine Eskapaden in und außerhalb des Ringes leistete. Zwar schlug er sie alle im Ring, doch respektierte er jeden Gegner - und sie alle, sowohl Gegner als auch Fans, achten ihn noch heute für seine Art, Fairness und seinen Charakter. 1951 besiegte er den ehemaligen Weltmeister Joe Louis, den er - anders als seine übrigen Gegner - aus Bewunderung schonte. Im September 1952 wurde er durch einen K.O.-Sieg über Jersey Joe Walcott Weltmeister im Schwergewicht. In der Folgezeit verteidigte er seinen Titel sechsmal erfolgreich: 1953 gegen Walcott und Roland LaStarza, 1954 zweimal gegen Ezzard Charles und 1955 gegen Don Cockell und Archie Moore, alle durch K.O. nach Punkterückstand. Marciano hatte einen K.O. Durchschnitt von 88 Prozent, mehr als jeder andere Schwergewichtsweltmeister in der Geschichte des Boxsports. Als er im April 1956 zurücktrat, hielt er einen Kampfrekord von 49 Siegen (davon 43 durch K.O.) ohne eine einzige Niederlage. Damit ist "The Rock", wie er von vielen genannt wurde, der zweite Schwergewichtsweltmeister (nach Gene Tunney) in der Geschichte des Boxsports, der ungeschlagen zurücktrat. Trotz Angeboten in Millionenhöhe konnte er nicht zu einem Comeback bewegt werden. Sein Leben und sein Erfolg hat die Filmemacher auch noch in späteren Jahren inspiriert. So war er das Vorbild für Sylvester Stallone in „Rocky“. Marciano konnte diesen Film nicht mehr sehen: Er kam am 31. August 1969 in der Nähe von Newton (Iowa) bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben und wurde in Ft. Lauderdale/Florida begraben. Sein Kampfrekord hat Bestand bis heute. Zitate *"Rocky stach heraus, wie eine Rose inmitten einer Müllhalde." (Jimmy Cannon über Marcianos Charakter) *"Innerhalb des Ringes war er der personifizierte Mut, außerhalb des Ringes liebenswürdig und sanftmütig." (Jersey Joe Walcott, Ehemaliger Schwergewichtsweltmeister) *"Man muss sich nur seine Statistik ansehen. Ungeschlagener Schwergewichtsweltmeister aller Zeiten! Besser gehts einfach nicht, das sagt alles!" (Ferdie Pachecho) *"Wozu soll ich mit meinen Gegnern 10 Runden Walzer tanzen, wenn ich ich ihn in einer Runde K.O. schlagen kann?" ("The Rock" über seinen Boxstil) *"Es schmerzt sogar, wenn du mit ihm zusammenstösst .. er schlägt Härter als Schmeling .. er schlägt jeden." (Joe Louis, Boxlegende und ehemaliger Schwergewichtsweltmeister) *"Nach einem Kampf mit Rocky Marciano, fühlst du dich als ob dich jemand mit einer Keule geschlagen und mit Steinen beworfen hätte." (Archie Moore über seinen Kampf gegen Marciano) *"Eine Rechte, die ne 9 auf der Richterskala anzeigt." (Red Smith, New York Times Sport Kolummnist) *"Ich wurde nicht verletzt, ich war nicht einmal benommen ... " (Über Walcotts immensen Schlag an Rockys Kinn in der 1. Runde ihres 1. Aufeinandertreffens) *"Wenn Marcianos Kinn nicht aus Stahl ist, dann zumindest aus Gussbeton!" (Arthur Daley) *"Es ist schwer zu sagen, ob Marciano jemals in wirklichen Schwierigkeiten war, während eines Kampfes. Wenn man einen Schlag gegen ihn anbrachte, dann war es so als würde man gegen eine Mauer aus Stein schlagen .. wenn er jemals ernsthaft verletzt gewesen sein sollte, dann hat er es nicht gezeigt." (Ruby Goldman, Marcianos Trainer) *"Sicher, Marciano sah nicht übermässig tough und athletisch aus - Aber ich muss sagen, das seine Gegner, die jedes mal regungslos in der Ringmitte liegen, auch nicht gerade gut aussehen." (Ruby Goldstein, Marcianos Trainer) *"Der Gong erklang, da war er schon an dir dran. Der Gong erklang, er hörte auf. Der Gong erklang, da war er schon wieder an dir dran. Er war unnachgiebig. (George Foreman, ehemaliger Schwergewichtsweltmeister) *"Vor einem grossen Kampf war Marciano in etwa so nervös wie ein Hydrant." (Life Magazine, 1952) *"Bei keinem meiner Kämpfe verspürte ich jemals wirklich Furcht." (Rocky Marciano) Literatur *Rocky Marciano: The Rock of his Times, von Russell Sullivan. Verlag University of Illinois Press (August 1, 2002), ISBN 0252027639 *Rocky Marciano, von Everett M. Skehan. Verlag Robson Books (December 1, 1999), ISBN 0860512347 *Ungeschlagen: Das Leben und die Zeit des Rocky Marciano, von Everett M. Skehan. Verlag Rounder Books (March 1, 2005), ISBN 1579401066 *Rocky Marciano, the 13th Candle: Die wahre Geschichte einer Amerikanischen Legende, von Michael N. Varveis. Verlag Adriana Pub (2000), ISBN 0936369841 Weblinks *http://www.rockymarciano.com *http://www.rockymarciano.net/ *http://www.geocities.com/Colosseum/Arena/1047//Rock.html Marciano, Rocky Marciano, Rocky